


毛西村记事

by LoryRRY



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 乡土题材, 拐卖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 文革背景，乡土农村，拐卖人口注意：拐卖人口是犯罪行为，请不要模仿文章三观
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧实在想不出什么合适的题目，就简单粗暴的《毛西村记事》了

六七十年代的中国正处在文化大革命的动荡时期。普通老百姓不懂什么叫文革，只知道突然全国都不用上学念书了，学堂里的孩子们都戴上了红袖章，拎着一桶桶的浆糊在街上刷墙贴大字报，大字报写的内容无非就是“某某某有贪污受贿嫌疑”“某某某私生活作风不正”云云，也无需什么证据，只要大字报上写了哪个地方的哪个人，第二天那些戴红章子的人就会推开那家人的门，把犯人拎出来剃阴阳头当中批斗，坐在下面的人就骂台上的人是地主阶级，是资本家，是下九流。  
林家便是在这次动荡中被人撸下台的，林老爷子一把年纪了被人关到牛栅栏里头跟牛一起同吃同住，林先生和林太太就被押送到城东郊外的矿场去劳改，戴红袖章的人踹开门前，林太太把小儿子藏进米缸里，叫小儿子逃得远远的，越远越好。来押送犯人的人搜了一圈没搜到林家小儿子，就在文件上写林家的小儿子掉进河里淹死了，然后把一大家子的人都扣了起来送到该送的地方。  
林家的小儿子才十六岁，生得一副水灵的模样，名字是林老爷子亲自取的，叫祎凯，祎是美好的意思，凯是胜利的乐歌，可见全家人多么喜欢这个孩子。然而天有不测风云，前一天还是全家人的手心宝，后一天就沦为了没人生没人养的流浪儿。林祎凯时运不济，才刚逃过了红卫兵的搜查，转头就叫人贩子捂了嘴拐到了车上。人贩子只是看见一个生得貌美的人在街头晃荡迷了路，也没管是小子还是姑娘，直接上手拐了人，到了车上才发现原来拐了个小子回来。  
“是个小子，咋整呢？”  
林祎凯手脚都被捆在一处，嘴里堵了一块麻布，结结实实地塞满了，一声都喊不出来，那块麻布也不知多久没洗了，塞在嘴里满是腥臭的骚味，熏得他几乎要吐出来。  
可他吐不了，就算吐了也只会被这团布堵回肚子里，所以他不能吐。  
娇生惯养的小少爷就这么被绑着手脚，和一群哭哭啼啼的姑娘关在车里，人贩子开的是那种养猪的车，车里都是稻草和猪粪，臭得要命。他们一路往西北开，隔两三天就停下车把里面的人拉出来，绳子都是绑在一起的，只要拉一个绳头，那些女孩就一连串地跟上来了。人贩子把人拉到途径的村落里，叫那些来买人的村民来看货，五十元一个人，不讲价，一手交钱一手交人。  
林祎凯站在人群最末，他生得太高了，身板也平，看着就不像好生养的姑娘，因此没一个人要买他。他就嘴里塞着麻布，看一个十二三岁的女孩哭闹着被一个皮肤都耷拉下来的老头子拉回了家。被拐卖的女孩子要么是给人帮工，要么就是给人做媳妇，总之是没有所谓人权的。人权这个词林祎凯还是从爷爷的那本《资本论》上学来的。老爷子一辈子书香门第，决想不到临老了自己的孙子居然落到了被拐卖的地步。  
人贩子将拐来的姑娘一个一个沿路卖了出去，最后就剩一个男儿身的林祎凯像个烫手山芋一样脱不了手。这时有人拍了一下脑袋，嘿了一声，说那个毛西村不是有个傻子要讨老婆，不如卖到那家去。  
毛西村的名字很朴素，毛自然是为了歌颂伟大的毛主席，西就是这个村子方向在西边而已。毛西村里有个姓马的傻子，名字取得倒好听，叫马群耀。奈何人运气不好，三岁那年一场高烧烧坏了脑子，从此脑子就不大灵光，快二十岁的人了还成天流着口水跟七八岁的孩子扔泥巴玩。傻子小时就没了爹娘，只有一对上了年纪的爷爷奶奶，就开始发愁寻摸着要给傻子讨个媳妇，但是傻子家实在是穷，出不起五十元钱，拼拼凑凑也就只能凑出三十元。  
于是林祎凯就被做主卖给了傻子家。那家的老夫妇挑挑拣拣，不是嫌林祎凯人太高怕他饭吃得太多，又嫌林祎凯不够胖看起来不好生养，两个老人上了年龄眼神都不太好，愣是没瞧出来人贩子卖了一个男娃儿给他们滥竽充数。  
买来的媳妇照例是要关在柴房里先饿三天的，不饿不长记性，来日一定会想着跑的。因此林祎凯连饭都没得吃，绳子也没解，就被老夫妇丢进了柴房里关起来了。柴房门口养着一条瘦巴巴的大黑狗，吐着舌头垂涎地看着林祎凯的小腿肚，恨不得能扑上去撕一块肉下来，要不是有那条铁链子拴着，林祎凯毫不怀疑那条狗一定会直接把自己给吃掉。  
他被锁在柴房里，空气里都是肉眼可见的灰尘和木屑，呛得人一直打喷嚏。他听见外头老妇人正在喂狗吃饭，那条狗呜呜地叫着像是饿坏了。林祎凯趴在门缝里瞧见老妇人手里端着一个不锈钢碗，碗里是青菜和泡米饭，不见一点油腥，可林祎凯却看着肚子愈加饿得慌，咕咕直叫。  
突然院子里就吵吵嚷嚷起来，一个憨头憨脑的青年被人揪着领子拽到院子里来，拽他的人是个泼辣的妇人，叉着腰就对着院子里骂起来：“马大爷瞧瞧你自个教出来的好孙子啊，居然偷到我屋里头了，看看这是什么？啊，这是什么？这是我自个儿都没舍得穿的宝贝，就被你孙子给咋呼祸害了啊！”那妇女手上拿着一条鲜红色的胸罩，胸罩上弄污了泥巴。那青年不服气地叫：“我没偷你的东西！是它自个儿掉了！我给你捡起来的！”  
他们吵得激烈，用的都是林祎凯听不懂的土话，只知道双方都正上火。  
奶奶就恨铁不成钢地上去打孙子的脑袋：“那是女人家的东西！你一个男人捡什么捡？啊？要不要脸了啊？”她操起院子里的扫帚，将孙子打得满院子跑，鸡也飞了狗也跳了，一地鸡毛和鸡屎扬着尘土。那妇人不肯罢休，在院里头骂了足足半个小时才肯走。而那青年看起来大概就是这家的傻子，林祎凯听不懂他们的话，只能从口音依稀辨别出是西北口音，可是西北那么多的城市，这里又是西北哪个地方呢？  
这时院子里头的傻子已经被揍得身上青一块紫一块，呲牙咧嘴地追着老母鸡要抓回鸡窝里头去下蛋。奶奶喘着气放下扫帚骂他不争气：“今天我和你爷爷刚去给你买了一个媳妇回来，你就给我偷到别人家里去了，你可真有本事啊！”  
“媳妇？什么媳妇？”傻子只听见这两个字，立刻眼睛发光地问，手里的老母鸡咯咯咯叫唤着又跑了，还在傻子手上撒了一泡鸡屎。  
“你的媳妇呀，就关在柴房里头呢！”爷爷说。  
傻子就高兴起来，连鸡也不抓了，兴冲冲要去看媳妇，爷爷奶奶都叫不住他，两个老人急慌慌地去追飞出院子外的老母鸡，一只老母鸡可值好多鸡蛋！  
柴房的门被人推开，林祎凯缩在墙角里，就瞧见人高马大的青年闯了进来，脸上尽是痴傻地笑，嘴里不住喊他“媳妇”。他鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，第一反应直接踹了一脚傻子的肚子，把傻子踹了一个咕噜，坐在地上哇哇大哭起来。  
“媳妇欺负我！我不要媳妇了！”傻子不明白为什么新媳妇要踢他，委屈得不行。  
抓完鸡的奶奶都来不及对孙子生气，操起柴房烧火用的干柴就没头没脑痛揍了林祎凯一顿，嘴里不干不净的方言也不知道是在骂什么，把林祎凯本就细皮嫩肉的皮肤抽得血痕淋漓后才没好气地拎着孙子出去，锁了柴房。  
林祎凯遍体都是伤痕，腿上还扎了几根木刺。他忍着痛拔出那些扎在肉里的木刺，又痛又怕，抱膝低低哭了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毛西村是我杜撰的地方，本来想写陕西那边的农村的，但是因为我不是北方人，怕写得不对，就干脆虚拟一个地名吧，所有的地理知识都是我瞎编的，请不要在意细节

傻子其实长得不算丑，眉毛粗黑粗黑的，牙齿是白的，皮肤是常年下地干活晒出来的黝黑色，算是浓眉大眼的周正长相。他的头发是自己剪的，乱糟糟的像个刺猬一样扎手，身上的衣服总是洗不干净，泡在水里就能搓出许多泥沙来，好像是去沙子堆里打滚过似的。一把年纪的大小伙子了，头发总是藏着草屑和棉絮，也不知道洗干净，难为老人家要惦记着给傻子寻个媳妇。  
林祎凯在柴房里饿了三天后才被放出来，这三天里他只能吃一点薄得能看见碗底的稀粥和喝点水，人被放出来时都没力气走路，腿都是软绵绵的使不上劲。奶奶捧着一叠红嫁衣就要去扒林祎凯的衣服给他换上，林祎凯哪里能让他们知道自己不是女的，连忙攥紧领口死也不换：“我自己穿，我自己穿行不行？”奶奶狐疑地看他，把红嫁衣丢给他：“都是俺们家的媳妇了还害羞呢。”  
林祎凯缩在房间里，胆战心惊地趴在门缝上瞧见老人走远了，才敢脱衣服换上那身红色嫁衣。他不能暴露自己的身份，否则不知道这户人家是不是又要把他卖到别的地方，至少这家的孙子是个傻子，他总能想办法糊弄过去。  
衣服有点小了，布料还有一股霉味，像是在箱子里放久了存出来的。林祎凯穿上裤子发现裤脚也短了两分，露出白净的脚踝。鞋子也是红色布料做的，是新的，尺码小了，脚塞进去时脚趾头都把鞋头顶出脚趾的轮廓来。  
他才刚换上衣服，门就被人砰砰砰用力拍响，农村的屋子没什么锁，就一根木栓别在门上。他才刚打开门，外头的老人不满皱眉：“这女娃娃怎么这么高？”“长得高多好，正好给你家帮工哩！”外头站了一群人，看样子是来喝喜酒的。两个体型粗壮的妇人将一块红布往他头上一盖，再用两个指节粗细的麻绳把他的手一绑，栓狗一样给他牵到另一座屋子里。  
林祎凯盖着红盖头看不见路，进门时不小心被门槛绊了一跤，跌进一个硬朗的胸膛里，他听见那些人笑起来，说新媳妇刚过门就跟新郎官感情这么好，一定是个孝顺的人，他听不懂那些方言，但是依稀能猜到自己应该是撞进了新郎的怀里，也就是那个在柴屋里哭鼻子的傻子。  
林祎凯迷迷瞪瞪地跟着媒婆的指示拜天地拜高堂又夫妻对拜，他倒是还挺配合，可那个傻子疯疯癫癫地愣是不肯成亲，哭闹着说：“媳妇会打俺，俺不要娶媳妇！媳妇是大坏蛋！”于是五六个汉子不得不上前摁住傻子的手脚，按头叫他拜了堂。傻子拜完堂哇哇大哭，其余人则笑开了怀，纷纷吵着要闹洞房。  
“好介好介！大家吃酒去，再去闹他们耀子都不肯洞房了！”奶奶笑得合不拢嘴，指挥着村民把新人送进了新房里头，门被堵得结结实实。  
林祎凯坐在喜床上，听见声音从吵吵嚷嚷到最后只剩傻子委屈的抽泣声。  
他等了半晌也不见傻子有过来的动静，就自己掀了红盖头，瞧见傻子畏惧地缩在墙角瞧这个新媳妇。  
这傻子怕他？  
“你，你不要打俺。”傻子见新媳妇的眼睛飘过来就怕得发怵，他还记得柴房里新媳妇给了自己一脚，他心窝子还疼着呢。这傻子说的话夹杂着土话和普通话，要听懂还真费了点劲。  
“我不打你。”林祎凯有了主意，蹲了下来，“你好好听话，我就不打你。”  
他仔细打量起傻子的样子，发现傻子其实长得不算难看，眼睛又黑又亮的，嘴唇因为痴傻微微撅着，露出一口白牙：“你过来，我给你糖吃。”他随手抓下桌子上的一把喜糖，那傻子就开心起来，凑过来吃他手上的糖。  
“你叫什么名字？”林祎凯问。  
“俺，俺姓马，他们都叫我耀子。”傻子舔着指头上的糖渣。林祎凯皱了皱眉，只当傻子是叫马耀，果真是极土气的名字。见傻子吃完了糖，林祎凯便哄他说：“以后你听我的话，我就不打你，今天你只要好好睡觉，好不好？”林祎凯毕竟不是这里的人，说的都是带着点吴侬软语的官话，也就是普通话，让傻子听得有点吃力，但是傻子还是听懂了，立刻抓着林祎凯的手说：“俺奶奶说，今天俺要和你睡觉的。”  
“我们当然睡一起。”林祎凯安抚他，他可不想睡满是黄土的地上。屋子里的炕铺了两层被褥，躺上去仍然硬梆梆的。炕上还有一张白帕子，一看就是姑娘初次落红的东西。可是林祎凯又不是姑娘，又哪里来的落红？林祎凯好容易哄睡了傻子，从床头的柜子里翻出一把剪刀，狠狠心绞破自己的指头，滴了几点血上去才算完事。  
傻子睡在床里头，鼾声如雷。  
林祎凯没解衣服，就紧紧贴着床的外侧，睡惯了梨花木床的他娇生惯养，哪还睡得着？他躺在床上，听着傻子的鼾声，想到爷爷和爹娘也不知过得好不好，就落下泪来。  
这里的村子坐落在西北方，大约属于秦地范围，不种水稻，种麦子，秋天来时地里都是金黄金黄的麦子，像金色的海。  
林祎凯推门出房时就被吹了一头一脸的风沙，傻子早没了人影，似乎是天未亮就去干活了，林祎凯记得睡梦中傻子仿佛还给自己掖了掖被子，然而不等他醒过神来，他就已经被老人大棒子打到了院子里头要洗衣裳。农村不讲究什么新妇过门的礼仪，更何况林祎凯是他们买来的媳妇，又没有娘家撑腰，除了给他们生儿育女，平日里的活也是要做的。可怜眼下都是深秋了，林祎凯的手被冷水冻得通红，肿成萝卜一样，他在家里从来没做过家事，被拐卖到了这里却要做砍柴挑水换洗衣物的粗活，一双白嫩的手只一个上午就红肿得不行，冷水浸着都要失去痛觉。  
老人家搬着板凳坐在门口看新媳妇洗衣服，越看越觉得不对劲。  
新媳妇明显没做过什么活计，笨手笨脚的，连肥皂都不知道擦，光用蛮力在搓衣板上搓衣服。那人牙子别是拐了个什么娇滴滴的大小姐来糊弄他们。但是老人也知道他们家实在穷，凑不到钱买好的姑娘，只能将就着调教这个笨媳妇。  
林祎凯洗了两小时都没能把盆里的肥皂泡洗干净，他累得肩膀都在酸痛，腰也酸胀得不行，忍不住抬头挺了挺腰想休息一下，然而老人家哪里喜欢看见媳妇偷懒，立刻举着扫帚就要来揍他。  
“不能打！不能打俺媳妇！”傻子挑着两担柴走进院子，就见奶奶正在打自己的媳妇。  
媳妇昨晚才给自己糖吃，怎么能打他呢？傻子立刻丢下柴跑上去，护在林祎凯身前：“奶奶不能打媳妇，奶奶不能打！”  
“臭小子，娶了媳妇胳膊肘就往外拐了？你媳妇衣裳洗了一上午都没洗完，笨成这样不打不行！”说着奶奶又要举起扫帚打人。  
傻子连忙把林祎凯脑袋捂在怀里替他挡，口里还不住喊：“媳妇是俺的，俺媳妇不能打！衣服俺洗，不能让媳妇洗。”  
“好了好了，没见群耀那么护着他媳妇嘛。”爷爷抽着大烟斗劝奶奶消气，“新娘子嘛，教教就好了，别闹得群耀跟你怄气，你又不是不知道群耀那性子犟得跟牛似的。”  
奶奶呼哧呼哧地生着气，倒是放下了扫帚。  
“媳妇疼不疼？俺给你呼呼。”傻子握着林祎凯的手，给他呼手上被扫帚的枝杈抽出来的血痕。  
林祎凯身上当然疼，心里却有些感激傻子这样护着自己。他想，原来傻子不叫马耀，叫马群耀。这个名字可比之前的好听多了。


End file.
